


She Takes Hers Extra Sweet

by alemara



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/pseuds/alemara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Twitter FicFriday 140 Character Challenges. Condensing fics into Tweets, one prompt at a time.</p><p>    Request: Emma/Graham - something HAPPY, dammit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Takes Hers Extra Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelly/gifts).



At first she thinks he left in the night, but then she smells coffee and he opens the door with his hip, smiling, carrying two mugs.

 

 


End file.
